Memory Notes
by Asamijaki
Summary: Kaminari tiene un pequeño problema para recordar las cosas por su nuevo efecto secundario de Kosei, pero lo que probablemente nunca olvidará, los sentimientos que tiene por cierta castaña.
1. Lo que es bueno recordar

I. lo que es bueno recordar.

Kaminari tiene problemas con su memoria últimamente, los choques eléctricos cada vez más fuertes realmente afectan a su cerebro. Nunca antes había pasado esto, pero un efecto secundario de su particularidad, aparte de su fase temporalmente estúpida, es la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo.

Y no sólo se tratan de pequeñas lagunas mentales cuando utiliza su Kosei, son detalles en su vida diaria que comienzan a esfumarse. Cosas que han dicho los profesores en clases, algún pendiente que tuviera, una charla con sus amigos o incluso donde había dejado las cosas. Hasta ahora nada tan grave, pero era posible darse cuenta de que ese problema no iba a mejorar con el tiempo, sino lo contrario.

No le ha dicho a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Kirishima, Sero o Ashido. No quiero preocuparlos por algo como eso, sabía que se alarmarían de más. La única solución que se le ocurre es dejar de usar su Kosei, pero, él no quiere hacer eso. Si le dice algo a algún profesor era probable que lo saquen de la clase de héroes por su propia salud.

Así que, tal como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, Kaminari comenzó a escribir notas por todos lados, tenía que hacer la costumbre de ponerlas en lugares que no olvide revisar por mera costumbre. Sus notas de por sí eran bajas, no podía darse el lujo de caer en picada sin que esto acarreará consecuencias.

Pero Kaminari no sólo escribió notas para no olvidar pequeños trabajos, en su tercer año llegó a necesitar escribir un diario para no olvidar cosas más personales. Cosas como los secretos que le contaban sus compañeros y observaciones sobre el comportamiento de algunos. Últimamente había notado que Kirishima se comportaba algo raro, quizá sólo eran ideas suyas.

También tenía anotado las cosas con las que podía molestar a Jirou, las veces que le había ganado en un videojuego a Sero y cuantas gaseosas le debía a Mina por perder contra ella en el juego del gato. Lo normal. Pero también Kaminari guardaba secretos suyos ahí, pensamientos que no quiere perder.

Cosas que quiere decir y sabe que jamás dirá.

Porque algo que nadie sabe es que Kaminari está enamorado de alguien, alguien que siente totalmente inalcanzable.

—¿Kaminari-kun, qué escribes? —Pregunta una dulce voz, suave como un algodón de azúcar.

Kaminari la reconoce inmediatamente, es imposible confundir a la chica que te gusta después de todo.

Él cierra su libreta como un acto reflejo, disimulando la acción con una tos que suena bastante falsa y evidentemente fingida.

—Uraraka —, él sonríe, ella ladea un poco la cabeza.

Si, se trata de Ochako Uraraka, una de las chicas más tiernas, femeninas, dulces y fuertes que Kaminari pudo haber conocido, quizá a la vista de otros sea distinto, pero para él, Ochako irradiaba algo especial que le hacía incapaz de ver a otra persona de tal forma. Durante su primer año en UA se había fijado en ella, quería hablarle, quería que ella lo notará; pero no tuvo mucho éxito con ello. Su Kosei podía resaltar, pero los efectos secundarios podían cortar cualquier interés romántico que alguien tuviera por él.

No podía usarlo con tanta libertad tampoco, menos desde que su memoria había comenzado a ser afectada. No como otros. Otros chicos podían considerarse un mejor partido, estaba Todoroki el cual desde el inicio había sido un imán de chicas, estaba Izuku también…

Todos en la clase A sabían que Uraraka sentía algo en particular por Izuku. Por ello, Kaminari simplemente trazó su línea, antes de que sus sentimientos se intensificaran y simplemente se apartó. Ese era su mecanismo de defensa, una de las tácticas más efectivas que tenía. Aún así, al llegar a su tercer año, esa barrera colapsó, inminentemente.

No podía evitar notar los acercamientos entre Izuku y Uraraka, eso era una de las partes que no necesitaba anotar en su libreta, era imposible olvidar algo que te recordaban todos los días.

—Sólo unas técnicas que se me han venido a la cabeza, pero son secretas —, dice el rubio, guiñando un ojo mientras junta su dedo índice con sus labios.

La castaña sonríe resplandeciente, comenta algunas cosas sobre nuevas tácticas de batalla, Kaminari hace comentarios sobre cómo podría complementarlo con su Kosei en X ocasión, esto, hasta que su profesor entró a clases. A Kaminari se le hizo un poco raro que fuera Uravity quien se le acercara a hablar en primer lugar. Aún así, anota felizmente este hecho, como algo preciado que quiere recordar.


	2. Notas adhesivas

II. Notas adhesivas

Kaminari a veces es algo duro consigo mismo, según Kirishima, menosprecia su Kosei, aunque sea sólo en broma. Él sabe que su Kosei es genial, ha encontrado la manera de usarlo a su favor y magnificarlo mucho más, controlando la dirección de sus descargas o incluso creando cargas puras en una forma definida.

Había logrado que su faceta "estúpida" durará menos, pero luego estaba el inconveniente de su memoria.

Por lo que su libreta comúnmente llevaba notas con insultos dirigidos a si mismo: "No se te olvide estudiar esta parte, idiota", "Nunca te olvides que aquí se cambia el puto signo, cabeza de chorlito", etc. Si cualquiera lo viera, pensaría que son las formas de expresarse de cierta persona.

—Kaminari-kun —, escucha de nuevo la voz de la castaña. Kaminari sólo piensa en lo hermosa que suena su voz cuando dice su nombre.

—¿Huh? — él la mira detenidamente por unos segundos. Visten con su uniforme de educación física, pero este le quedaba un poco más grande. Era raro verle así, pero igual era muy adorable.

—He visto que últimamente eres muy organizado, ¿No? —Dice ella, el rubio nota como parece ocultar algo atrás de su espalda.

—Algo así —, se encoge de hombros, mira de reojo a su alrededor, están en los pasillos cerca de los casilleros. No parece haber alguien cerca pese a que es lunes a primera hora.

—Toma, espero que te sirvan —, susurra ella, mientras le extiende algo.

Kaminari nota que se tratan de pequeñas notas amarillas, con un rayo de fondo. Notas adheribles para dejar en cualquier lado, ella no sabía sobre sus episodios de memoria a corto plazo, y aún así le ayudaba en ello.

Kaminari le agradece con una pequeña reverencia, cuando se trataba de esa chica había cosas de él que eran casi automáticas y diferentes, era imposible tratarla como a uno de sus amigos o como a Jirou. Porque ella era alguien especial.

Y esa persona tan especial le había hecho un obsequio, había pensado en él al momento de comprar esas pequeñas notas. El pensar esa posibilidad hacía que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran por un efecto de electrostática.

—Gracias Uraraka —, sonríe, mostrando sus dientes en un gesto genuino de gratitud, la chica le sonríe de vuelta con su rostro angelical —, ¿por cierto, tu uniforme?

—Es de Momo-chan, antes de venir tuve un accidente con un batido y mi blusa, Momo-chan me prestó su uniforme mientras tanto.

—Oh… —baja un poco la vista y nota como el pantalón efectivamente le queda más largo que de costumbre, las mangas son un poco más anchas.

La castaña se despide brevemente y continúa su camino, ella se había puesto los zapatos antes que Kaminari. Denki se abre su casillero para tomar sus zapatos, pero antes de irse, deja una pequeña nota por dentro de su casillero: "Uraraka es muy linda con ropa holgada", lo mira por un rato y sonríe. Se da cuenta de esto, quita la esta y sacude la cabeza para entrar en razón.

Toma otra nota y escribe: "No te enamores, idiota" aún así, sabía que era muy probable que terminara olvidado, sin necesidad de usar su Quirk.


	3. Recuerda que eres genial

III. ¡Recuerda que eres genial!

—¡Buen trabajo! —Kirishima extiende su puño frente a él para chocar en un gesto varonil, pero la respuesta no llega.

Denki mira a su alrededor, hay un villano totalmente noqueado en el suelo, pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo para derrotarlo, sólo recuerda que habían entrado al circuito para entrenar. Mira de nuevo a Kirishima, él tiene una mirada preocupada, le pregunta si está bien o se golpeó la cabeza, Kaminari dice que sólo ha quedado un poco aturdido.

Quizá usó una descarga demasiado fuerte, no recuerda pero era probable que la situación lo ameritara.

Más tarde ese día, toma un poco de la caja de jugo, en algún momento deja de escuchar como Mineta alardea sobre las chicas de primero.

Probablemente debería dejar de usar su Kosei en exceso o de una forma menos seguida, porque esto ya le estaba preocupando.

Kaminari suspira antes de captar los reclamos de Mineta y al fin seguirle el juego. Puede que esté mirando de reojo a las chicas de primero, pero por su mente, no hay comparación con Uraraka, no había chica mas linda que ella a su vista, claro que esto se lo guardaría para sí mismo.

El eléctrico tiene que seguir usando notas, el pequeño conjunto de notas que Ochako le ha regalado ya va por la mitad de lo que era en un principio. Los exámenes están cerca, y no quiere olvidarse de estudiar cosas importantes. Está en tentativa pedirle ayuda a Bakugou para que este le obligará a estudiar al igual que Kirishima, el grupo de estudio de YaoMomo era bueno también, pero sabía que con este inconveniente necesitaba mano firme con la cual concentrarse.

Comenzó a escribir notas en su pupitre, pegando una por una en un momento entre clases en el que no tenía nada que hacer.

"No te olvides de que en esto se saca la maldita raíz, idiota"

"Tienes que hacer el resumen de este libro antes del jueves, maldito"

"No olvides ver tus apuntes, estúpido"

Entre muchas más insultos acompañados de anotaciones. No estaba con muchos ánimos, pero al menos en donde las había colocado nadie podría verlas… o eso pensaba.

Kaminari sale un receso para molestar un rato a Jirou, ella no para de sentirse avergonzada tras haber iniciado su relación con Kouda, el rubio adora molestarle con su lado más tierno cuando el otro chico estaba presente, tal cual molestar a una hermana menor con su primer amor.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —le reclama Jirou con las mejillas rojas.

—Oh vamos, enviarte una rosa por medio de un conejo es muy cursi, ¡Admitelo! —ríe este, mientras ve a la otra darse media vuelta.

La chica azabache chasquea la lengua, y se cruza de brazos. —¿Acaso no tienes a nadie que te guste?

Kaminari se ve sorprendido por la pregunta, comúnmente cuando tocaban esos temas, la conversación no se desviaba hasta él. Casi como un acto involuntario, su cerebro le manda imágenes de aquella castaña con un uniforme deportivo de una talla más grande. Siente sus mejillas sumergirse en una bochornosa vergüenza, Kyoka sonríe victoriosa. Entonces había alguien, piensa ella.

El tiro le había salido por la culata, era Jirou quien lo fastidiaba ahora para saber quién era la persona que le gustaba. Tanto que no pudo quitársela de encima hasta llegar al aula 3A.

Kaminari estaba dispuesto a regresar a su asiento, para esperar a que el profesor Aizawa intercambiarán su tortura sentimental por alguna con relación a la tarea, pero al llegar a su pupitre, puede darse cuenta de una nota que sobresale de entre las otras, por un tono rosa pastel en forma de corazón.

Al contrario de las otras notas que contenían una caligrafía un tanto descuidada y palabras con bajo ánimo, está parecía resplandecer. El pecho de Kaminari latía fuertemente tras leerla y era como si una corriente recorriera su espalda.  
"¡Recuerda que eres genial, Kaminari!"

La persona tras la nota no tenía idea de su problema, posiblemente se había encontrado con las notas un tanto rudas y quiso hacer algo para levantar su ánimo; pero la caligrafía impecable e inconfundible le había dicho a Denki quién era esa persona que se había preocupado por él.

El eléctrico hace viajar su mirada hasta asientos más adelante, donde una chica con cabellos castaños hablaba con el presidente de la clase. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, dejando de escuchar los comentarios de Jirou.


	4. Nada que perder

IV. Nada que perder

—Espera, ¿te gusta Uraraka? —Inquiere Kirishima un tanto sorprendido—. Wow, hombre, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

Denki ajusta un poco las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica;necesitaba distraerse mientras hablaba de algo como eso. En realidad él aparentaba ser una persona que no podía guardar bien un secreto, no obstante, tenía muchos. Su flechazo por Ochako y su problema de memoria a causa de su Quirk eran un par de esas cosas.

—Bueno, creo que nadie se esperaba lo tuyo con Yaoyorozu, incluso había pensado que tú y Bakugou se traían algo… —ríe un poco, intentando hacer un balance justo de culpas. Kirishima resopla.

—¡Viejo, te lo dije muchas veces!

Y es ese momento en que algo se había desafinado, casi hace que la cuerda de su guitarra se corte.

¿Kirishima lo había mencionado antes? En verdad no recordaba leerlo en sus notas, quizá ya eran demasiadas y se había perdido entre tantas. Justo ahora se había expuesto de una forma muy estúpida. Aunque sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Kaminari se excusa, diciendo que anoche no había dormido bien y de seguro se le pasó. Kirishima no era un idiota, sabía que algo se estaba ocultando, pero Denki siguió negándolo, llegó a un punto en que Red Riot supo que era imposible sacarle más información al respecto, así que decidió seguir con la charla.

—En todo caso, ¿no crees que sería más lógico pedirle ayuda a Ashido o Jirou?

—Jirou se burlaría de mí, y Ashido ni siquiera ha hablado con Sero lo de la otra vez —Suspira y echa para atrás su flequillo con una mano—, eres mi única esperanza, Kirishima, eres el único que ha triunfado en esto del amor —murmura con una voz temblorosa y dramática, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Eijirou—. Cuéntame tus secretos…

—Hombre, en primera eso es espeluznante… —Comenta alejando un poco a su mejor amigo—, en segunda, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo dices y ya? Es poco varonil ocultar así tus sentimientos.

—No sé si en verdad fue ella la que dejó esa nota, y no estoy seguro si en verdad haya una oportunidad —se deja caer al suelo, mirando el techo de la habitación de Kirishima.

Después de todo, desde primer año a Ochako le gusta Izuku. Y eso está bien, Midoriya era una persona genial, se había vuelto muy fuerte y era de los mejores en todo UA.

—¿Y qué pierdes con intentar? —inquiere Eijirou, y Kaminari se queda pensando en eso por bastante tiempo.

Es lo primero que anota en su libreta al llegar a su habitación por si llegaba a olvidarlo. En verdad, no tenía nada que perder y todo por ganar.

El día siguiente se la pasa observándola con detenimiento, buscando el momento indicado, pero sentía que no llegaba nunca. No es hasta el timbre de salida que logra notar cómo la castaña demora en guardar sus libros; Aizawa le había encargado llevar algunos a la sala de maestros por él. Izuku había sido llamado a la enfermería por Recovery Girl e Iida le había acompañado, pero realmente desconocía la razón.

No sabía si los planetas se habían alineado, pero está era su oportunidad y se recuerda a sí mismo que no tiene nada que perder.

—Uraraka, ¿necesitas ayuda? —ofrece mientras toma un montón de libros.

En verdad es algo molesto no poder usar su particularidad dentro del edificio, puesto ella podría simplemente llevarlos flotando a la sala de maestros.

—Oh, Kaminari-kun, gracias. —le sonríe ella, Denki no puede dejar de pensar que esa sonrisa es realmente hermosa.

Ellos charlan un poco en el camino, esta vez sobre sus amigos, cómo habían pasado el fin de semana y demás. Ochako le menciona que ha estado intentando organizarse también con notas, para que no se le olviden detalles sobre sus trabajos y cosas así.

—Uraraka, ¿tú dejaste esa nota en mi pupitre el otro día? —se atreve a preguntar una vez que la puerta corrediza de la sala de maestros se cierra tras de sí.

La chica le mira con sus bellos ojos pardos, un suave carmín acaricia sus mejillas y ella mira hacia otro lado. El corazón de Denki se acelera junto a la electricidad en su cuerpo.

—Si —asiente con la cabeza y se esconde entre sus hombros. Kaminari se sorprende al ver estos gestos; por primera vez siente que tiene una verdadera posibilidad.

—¿Por qué? —él pregunta y ella voltea confundida, como si fuera la pregunta con la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Porque…

—¡Kaminari, hijo de puta! ¡Has escondido la uña de mi guitarra! —escucha el rugido de Jirou y maldice al mundo y a sí mismo.

Uraraka se despide y dice que tiene algo que hacer antes de irse. Ahora sólo le toca calmar a Jirou, porque cree que se le olvidó anotar dónde había escondido la maldita uña.


	5. Descarga ligera

V. Descarga Ligera

Era martes, y todos sabían que era el día más aburrido de la semana. Muy cerca del lunes, muy lejos del viernes. Kaminari había pasado el fin de semana tratando de recordar en dónde había ocultado la uña favorita de Jirou, terminando por encontrarla en el congelador de la sala común.

No había podido hablar con Ochako porque ella pasó el fin de semana en casa de sus padres, y el lunes todos estuvieron atareados por la entrega de proyectos.

Kaminari se sienta en el sofá de la sala común. Está realmente cansado, pero se supone que aún tiene que hacer una tarea en equipo con Sero, Kirishima, Bakugou y Mina. Todos estaban hablando sobre qué iban a hacer, así que Kaminari decide sacar su libreta donde había anotado que parte le tocaba hacer durante la clase. Pero no está, la libreta no está.

—¿Kaminari? —Escucha la voz preocupada de Kirishima tras notar como el rubio había palidecido.

El eléctrico busca entre el monto de libretas y libros esparcidos por la mesa, hace de oídos sordos ante los reclamos de sus amigos. Sigue buscando, pero no hay nada.

Necesita recuperar el aliento y volver sobre sus pasos. Traga saliva y se va del lugar sin prestar atención al llamado de sus compañeros.

Siempre dejaba esa libreta en su mochila, quizá se le olvidó meterla cuando estaba en el salón de clases, así que se dirigió ahí.

En el camino se topa con algunos de su clase, les pregunta si no han visto aquella libreta y cuando la respuesta es negativa simplemente sigue su camino sin molestarse en dar un agradecimiento por ello. Luego se disculpará —si recuerda hacerlo—, pero ahora la prioridad es encontrarla. Ahí tiene todo, los secretos amorosos y cosas vergonzosas de sus amigos, las tareas, sus pensamientos e incluso… la verdad de quién le gusta y cuánto.

Kaminari de vez en cuando escribía pequeñas anotaciones de lo mucho que le gustaba Ochako, qué partes y como estas hacen un todo. Un todo que le tiene fascinado desde primer año. Moriría si alguien lo leía. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía esa parte suya, esa parte por la que se burlaba de sus compañeros: lo cursi que podía ser.

Derrapa la suela de sus zapatos con el suelo del pasillo, no se cae pero le falta poco para perder el equilibrio, se encuentra frente a la puerta del 3A. Y quiere que se lo coma la tierra, para escupirlo dentro de 3 años, donde los exámenes ya habrían terminado, él sería un gran héroe profesional y Uraraka se haya olvidado completamente de lo que está leyendo en este momento.

Se esconde tras la puerta, y sus latidos se tornan en un frenesí, siente su cara abochornada, es obvio que ella ya lo vio.

—¿Kaminari-kun? —ella se asoma un poco, y él no tiene más opción que salir de su escondite.

—Hey —saluda simulando que todo estaba en orden. Ella aún sostiene aquella libreta entre sus brazos—, veo que encontraste lo que estaba buscando.

Señala la libreta, ella mira esta por un tiempo, para luego voltear al rubio, preguntando: —¿Es tuya? —le mira insistente, y él asiente—. No te preocupes, no la he leído, pero, Kaminari-kun, ¿por qué es tan importante? Has estado actuando raro últimamente, Deku-kun también ha notado que has bajado la potencia del uso de tu Kosei —hace una pequeña pausa, tomando con más fuerza aquella libreta—. Tsuyu-chan también te ha notado algo distraído últimamente, pensé que solo querías organizarte un poco más, pero sigues actuando algo raro…

Kaminari siente el sudor recorrer su cuello, estaba nervioso, nunca pensó quedar en una situación así, entre la espada y la pared. En este caso, la espada su secreto y la chica que lo traía más estúpido que cualquier descarga eléctrica era la pared.

¿Y ahora qué? Si le decía a alguien sobre su problema era posible que no lo dejaran seguir en UA. Él quería ser un héroe, él quería ser digno de estar con ella, de trazar un futuro glorioso, salvando a las personas que lo necesitaran y siguiendo su sentido de la justicia.

—Me gustas —susurra al aire, lo suficientemente claro para que sólo ambos escuchen. Su tono es más calmado de lo normal, lo contrario a lo que otros esperarían de un momento así: sus puños se aprietan y su corazón late desbocado. No recordaba estar sometido a tanta presión desde lo ocurrido en primer año con el secuestro de Bakugou. Toma aire, y con él, la suficiente valentía para mirarle a la cara —. Uraraka, desde hace un tiempo me gustas mucho —vuelve a aclarar.

El rostro de la chica se ha hundido en un caliente rosa hasta el cuello, sonríe con nerviosismo y abraza más la libreta contra su pecho, como si de esto dependiera que su corazón no saliera de su pecho.

—E-Esa no es la razón por la que actúas raro, Kaminari-kun —contradice ella, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque quiera estar a la defensiva, Denki la sigue viendo cómo la criatura más adorable de la creación.

—Tienes razón, pero me acabo de declarar, Uraraka, ¿No me vas a dar una respuesta? —sonríe con algo de pena, estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

"Me gusta Izuku", estaba mentalmente preparado para una respuesta clara y directa en el rechazo.

—Me preocupas como lo haría cualquiera de nuestros compañeros, Kaminari-kun —comienza ella —, durante este tiempo he podido ver cómo todos hemos avanzamos. En un principio Deku-kun me hizo darme cuenta de que si no hacía algo, podía ser dejada atrás. Pero, cuando me caía, todos ustedes me dieron una mano, aunque no lo parezca. El ver cómo enfrentan las desventajas de su Kosei me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía rendirme tan fácil. Kaminari-kun, comúnmente los demás no te tomaban muy en serio por la desventaja de tu Kosei, pero supiste cómo controlarla y usarla a tu favor. Es algo que realmente admiro de ti y creo que deberías tener un poco más de confianza en tus capacidades.

Pero Kaminari no sólo desconfiaba de sus capacidades. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero durante su estancia en UA también ha tenido dudas con respecto a muchos otros aspectos, desde sus notas hasta su aspecto físico. Las chicas preferirían a alguien más listo, o más fornido y varonil. Pero jamás admitiría algo así.

De cualquier forma, ella realmente no respondió a su declaración.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso, Urara… —sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por la forma en la que ella frunce el ceño. Ya no tiene una expresión tan dulce, sino determinada.

—Tú también me gustas, Kaminari-kun. Estoy preocupada por ti así que, por favor, no me mientas.

Y Denki no pudo más, aquella ligera descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo hacía que su corazón corriera demasiado rápido, y que sus pensamientos se nublaran, justo ahora se sentía en las nubes


	6. Recuerda lo que siento por ti

VI. Recuerda lo que siento por ti

Kaminari está en su habitación, mirando su techo mientras su rostro aún conservaba aquella sensación de rubor. Nunca pensó que en verdad esa pequeña oportunidad fuera real.

Pero si hubiera podido llegar a más, no lo sabría, en ese momento uno de los profesores les reclamó que no podían estar en las instalaciones de los salones después de acabar la hora de clases, no sin permiso. Por lo que al salir de ahí, ella le dio su libreta y cada quien se fue por su lado, avergonzados de lo que acababa de pasar.

Si la intención de Uraraka era averiguar qué pasaba con él, pues lo había logrado, aunque sólo había terminado por revelar sus sentimientos y no su condición.

Ahora que sabía que era mutuo, no tenía idea de qué hacer, ¿se supone que él tenía que hacerle alguna proposición? ¿Seguirán normal? ¿Hablarían más ahora? ¿Estaría bien que comieran juntos? ¿A ella le gustaban las hamburguesas también, verdad?

Se ahoga por un momento entre su almohada y la arroja a los pies de la cama después.

Era muy tonto pensar en el siguiente paso, si poco a poco iría olvidando estos pequeños detalles y momentos. No podía simplemente seguir así, ya no. Estaba más claro, pero, ¿a quién recurrir ahora?

Ella le había preguntado por ello, sería lo más lógico contarle la verdad después de que ella le dijera la suya. Así que al día siguiente, al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el receso, Kaminari se acercó a ella para que fueran a un lugar más privado. Esta acción dejó algo confundidos a Iida y Midoriya, sin contar a los otros. Al final Ochako accedió y se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos menos concurridos de UA.

—Esto… —Ella intenta llenar el incómodo silencio, pero Kaminari niega con la cabeza.

—Ayer me preguntaste sobre si algo pasaba conmigo… —Suspira, no sabiendo bien por dónde comenzar— Lo que te dije no fue una mentira, pero en verdad no es todo lo que más pasa…

— ¿Qué sucede? —ella le mira con cuidado, ladeando la cabeza. La acción tan tierna hace que Kaminari desvíe la mirada.

—Puede que aparente que he aprendido a controlar mi Kosei, pero en realidad sólo hice que apareciera otro efecto secundario —comienza a decir él. Dirige su mirada a la chica y apunta su dedo índice a su propia sien, simulando un arma con esta —. He ocasionado pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, por ello anoto todo en mi libreta e intento recordar las cosas más importantes.

La muchacha se ve afectada, preocupada más que nada. Denki se encoge de hombros y la castaña posa ambas manos en ellos, firmemente.

—¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¡Eso es muy serio! —Le reclama. Kaminari no esperaba una reacción así —. Debes decirle a los profesores.

Lo suelta y comienza a caminar devuelta al aula, pero él la detiene por la muñeca —. No, si se enteran no me dejaran seguir en UA.

Ella lo piensa, se detiene y vuelve a su lado; su dulce mirada le observa con detenimiento.

—No te echarán de UA, Kaminari-kun, eres genial y podrás superar esto, estoy segura de que hay un modo.

—¿Y si no lo hay?

—No quiero que llegues a olvidar lo que siento por ti.

Y es silencio lo que inunda el pasillo, era realmente injusto cuanto podía influir en su sentir, podía hacerle sentir todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y con una sola palabra, sentir cómo su cuerpo se siente tan ligero como el algodón.

—Creo que es más probable que olvide mi propio nombre a eso. —comenta él.

Siente cómo el tacto de la castaña roza su mano y observa cómo estas se unen gentilmente.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo olvides. Recuerda que eres fuerte, Kaminari-kun.

Cuando ella sonríe, él siente que es capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo que pase hoy o mañana, podrían apoyarse juntos de ahora en adelante.

.

.

Bonus Final: Cuando los profesores saben el problema de Denki lo mandan a hacer exámenes con Recovery Girl, al final piden ayuda a Mei (una de sus mejores estudiantes en el área de apoyo), para que cree un Microchip que es implantado por Awase de la clase B en la nuca de Kaminari, este recibe parte de la energía que fluye por su cuerpo y evita que dañe su cerebro, reduciendo de esta manera sus ataques de estupidez y memoria.

Bonus final 2: Al enterarse de su relación, los del Squad molestan a Denki todos los días al descubrir su lado cursi, pero también lo ayudan para elegir el lugar de su primera cita con Uraraka.

Bonus Final 3: Al final de su Cita, cuando se dan su primer beso, Denki accidentalmente pasa una leve corriente por la nariz, haciendo que se separaran y Ochako flotara accidentalmente por un rato, las personas los quedan viendo raro, y queda como una anécdota que contar.


End file.
